Dynamic information hierarchies provide a data model and algorithms for organizing the data required to produce insight reports in a flexible and extensible manner. In some situations, such as an information management portal users may wish to gain rich insights of various usage patterns within the system. Users may wish to know, for example, what are the top search queries being issued, what is the most viewed content, how many document libraries exist in the system, etc. An analytics system may collect raw data and aggregate it to provide insights in the form of reports, but a key aspect of the information management portal is its dynamic nature. The system hierarchy and the insights required may change over time, and conventional systems may not be able to ensure that the system can adapt to this dynamic nature.